


Death With Dignity

by meif-wa (fizziefizzco)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/meif-wa
Summary: inspired by a piece of fanart that someone shared in the Mankai Circus:Global Tour discord server. It was a very angsty piece of Sakyo x izumi with azami as their son and another son. Here’s a link to the fanart.https://twitter.com/oratoza/status/1277527100228952065?s=19Also a songfic for Death With Dignity by Sufjan Stevens
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Izumida Azami, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Izumida Azami & Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Death With Dignity

> _**Spirit of my silence I can hear you // But I’m afraid to be near you // And I don’t know where to begin** _

Yukio Furuichi laid on his bed hoping that something would happen to fill the silence. His room had never felt more empty and bare in years, and the permeating feeling of loneliness made that silence only ... worsen. His mother was gone, dead, as in - never coming home. The funeral they had for her only made him realize that more, and with the silence and the loneliness came the guilt. That fucking guilt.   
He felt that he was the one responsible for his mother’s death and no matter how many times Azami told him that wasn’t the case- it remained the only thing at the forefront of his mind. Normally, at this time of night- his parents and brother would be getting home from practice, their cheerful voices echoing through the front door as they stumbled in together while he worked on homework on the kitchen table.   
A noise brought him out of his reverie, getting his hopes up to the notion that this might’ve all been just a bad dream. The front door opened at it’s usual time, and the young teen practically sprinted from his room to the front hallway. He wanted to see- he needed to-   
“Ah- Yukio-san.” The voice came from Yukio’s adopted older brother, Azami. Once he’d been in the same organization as Sakyo.. but that was a long lost memory that Azami wasn’t fond of talking about. The young adult shook his jacket off, and slid his shoes off as he stepped further into the house. Azami paused as he stepped further in, as if sensing the aura of disappointment from his brother. It lingered in him too, that same tiredness and guilt. That emptiness.   
“I know this feels like some bad dream, but it’s real Yukio. “ The words felt sick coming from his own mouth but it was exactly how Azami felt. He wasn’t even born yet when Azami had his own problems, back when he was alone -feeling the same way Yukio felt now. “Life moves on.” Azami sighed out and began heading to his own room, lazily slinging the jacket over his shoulder before -  
Feet rapidly moved, and a force pulled on his back. Azami looked over his shoulder to find his younger brother holding onto him tightly. Yukio sobbed quietly into Azami’s back, causing the older man to pause and reconsider how he was going to continue with this .  
“None of us are going anywhere. You’ve still got dad, me, and the rest of the company. None of them are going anywhere. Mom lives in all of us, we aren’t going to forget her- or grandpa, that easily. Okay?” Azami’s words were spoken solemnly as the older man looked up at the ceiling of the room they were in. His own heart was crying out- the theatre was as numb and distressed as they were, trying to figure out what to do next... He just, Azami didn’t want Yukio to see this from him. The young boy needed people, needed them. 

* * *

> _**Somewhere in the desert there’s a forest //And an acre before us // But I don’t know where to begin // Again I’ve lost my strength completely, oh be near me, // Tired old mare with the wind in your hair** _

“Dad!MOM!AZAMI!! DID YOU SEE !!!” Yukio shouted as he ran over to the trio that waited for him at his school’s sports festival. His father was the one to scoop the young boy into his arms, lifting him up with little strain as the four of them grinned at each other.   
Yukio was a big fan of soccer, something that his brother and a few of his Mankai uncles taught him to play. He wasn’t the star of the show by any means, but Yukio was constantly getting better. He wasn’t much of an actor, seemingly inheriting his mother’s acting abilities. She’d always make a fuss about it, but it never got to her.  
Yukio was around 10 here. His father was the mankai company’s manager, and his mother was their director - with his older brother Azami being the only actor still in their family. His mama told him once that both his older brother and father had been very serious and cold people.   
“Like turtles.” She’d smile at him, pointing out at a small turtle down near the stream where they often went together just the two of them. His papa and brother weren’t like that now though, Yukio remembered reading something at family day about how his parents smiles were his favorite things, and watching his mama wipe away tears from him.   
This was doubly true today, even as two old friends of theirs came running over, along with their daughter. Tasuku Takato, mankai company’s acting coach and part-time veteran actor... and his husband Tsumugi Takato, a psychologist by profession, but a former actor. Tsumugi waved at the group of them, as Tasuku picked up their daughter.   
“Ah Tasuku, Tsumugi. I didn’t realize your daughter attends this school also.” Sakyo spoke up.  
“Yeah. Kohana, you know Yukio right?” The girl in Tasuku’s arms nodded as her dad set her down. Both kids didn’t really want to talk to eachother at the moment, but their parents quickly struck up a conversation about this and that. Work stuff. While the adults talked, Kohana watched Yukio, who looked increasingly upset and bored. The moment that he took off, running back twoards where the school was...   
“Uncle, Aunty-” Kohana tugged at Sakyo’s coat, and pointed to where Yukio was running off to.  
“Yukio!” Sakyo shouted.   
“Ah- Yukio!” Izumi passed a pleading look to the rest of the group before nodding straightforwardly. “I’ll go get him. Don’t worry, and I hope you three can come over for dinner again soon.” She waved at group before running off after her son.   
Izumi looked all around the school before heading inside. He wasn’t in the gym, or in his classroom.. Izumi wasn’t quite sure where her son could be until she caught a glance of him in the library room across the courtyard. It took her no time at all to dart over there, worried out of her mind for why her son ran off like that.   
When the door to the library room flew open, Yukio knew that it was his mother who’d come after him. He remained curled up in the chair he’d sat down in, not bothering to move. When Izumi found him, she sighed a big sigh of relief.   
“Yukio.” Izumi spoke, crouching down close to where Yukio sat. “Why’d you run off like that?” Her voice was quiet and full of worry. It made Yukio a little guilty, hearing his mother sound so... disapointed in him.   
“I..”Yukio started, uncurling the ever slightest to look over at his mother’s face.”I was listening to you talk about work, and azami, and it.. it made me upset.” He spoke carefully, as though Yukio was treading water that was deeper than he realized.   
“You were jealous Yukio.” Izumi let out another sigh, this one more relieved, and her expression was a lot less worried. She reached out and took hold of one of her son’s hands. “It’s normal to feel that way. Just warn us next time if you’re going to run off like that.” 

Izumi smiled as she reached out and ruffled the hair of Yukio. “Don’t worry Yukio, you will always be my favorite out of everyone I meet. You, papa, and azami.” his mother wrapped her arms around him, laying a familial kiss on the top of his head.   
“Now lets get going or your dad and brother will eat all of the ice cream.” 

* * *

> **_Amethyst and flowers on the table, is it real or a fable? // Well I suppose a friend is a friend // And we all know how this will end_ **

“What do you want for lunch?” Izumi hummed as she walked alongside her son that summer day. Yukio had been feeling kind of down in the dumps the past few days, and Izumi was taking him out for a day- just the two of them. They were on their way to a favorite restaurant of theirs when it happened. It was all at once- Izumi had seen it coming, and Yukio didn’t.   
As the two of them crossed the street, they barely heard the sound of screaming tires, and only just barely saw the car that was barreling twoards them at an insane speed. Yukio was frozen in place, he was in the direct line of the car- and if he was hit, there was no doubt that he’d die quickly, if not on the spot.   
Yukio reached his arms up in front of his face, bracing for an impact that would never come. The last thing that Yukio remembered before blacking out was his mother screaming and the sound of screeching tires. He had been knocked to the ground, pushed out of the way rather by Izumi, and had hit his head on the curb.   
“This is far to familiar.” Azami mumbled to himself as he pulled his knees closer to his chest, the pit filling up in his stomach as he and Sakyo waited for any news. Neither Izumi or Yukio had woken up yet, and they had no clue as to the extent of the injuries sustained by either of them. When Sakyo heard, he cancelled practice that second and dragged Azami out to head to the hospital with him.   
“Mr. Furuichi.” The doctor’s voice broke the pair out of their haze, and Sakyo stood up straight away. “Your son is awake and out of surgery. You can come see him in here.”   
“Thank god you’re okay.” Were the first words out of Sakyo’s mouth the moment that he and Azami saw Yukio laying down in the hospital bed. “uh- Dad! Azami!” Yukio spoke in a relieved tone, though looking a little shocked by the fact that he was in the hospital. “Hey. Calm down kid, you’re okay.” Azami added on as they stood over Yukio’s bed.   
“Where’s mom?” Yukio asked, unaware of what he was about to herald in. A doctor cleared his throat as he approached the family.   
“Uh- Mr. Furuichi sir. I need to speak with you privately. It’s about your wife.” The doctor directed Sakyo out into the hallway. Azami smiled half-heartedly as he sat down on the end of Yukio’s bed. “You think you’re able to take a break from soccer?” Azami asked, while Yukio watched his father’s conversation with the doctor through the window on the door. Azami looked to where his brother was looking, and when they both saw Sakyo break out into tears.. Azami hurried out into the hallway.   
When they finally both came back into the room, it was clear that they were heavy with tears- spilling and pouring out of their eyes like dams about to break.  
“Mom? W-w-what happened to her ? She’s okay right? RIGHT?!” Yukio sat up, wincing as he held his arm. Azami looked over at him, and when Yukio saw the tears in his brother’s eyes.. He knew. He didn’t want to know, but Yukio knew. He wasn’t even aware that tears were streaming down his face until he sakily reached up and touched his cheek, and felt the warm tears streaming down. 

* * *

> _**Chimney swift that finds me, be my keeper // Silhouette of the cedar // What is that song you sing for the dead? // I see the signal searchlight strike me in the window of my room // Well I got nothing to prove** _

Yukio didn’t remember much of the funeral. He remembered being frozen in place for most of it, his heart cracking open a little each moment that went by- Faces of the people he grew up knowing. “uncles” and “Cousins” family of current and former actors of mankai; all of them passed him by. Some of them expressed condolences to him as well as his brother and father, all of them looked sad and some of them were more heartbroken than others.  
The ones that stopped and talked to him usually walked away the moment they realized that Yukio was out of it, and not interested in talking to anyone. He even stuck back long after it was over, and they’d placed his mother’s urn in the mausoleum. It was a pretty box, hand made by Kazunari Miyoshi, an old friend of the family - and a pretty well known artist. It was wooden and hand carved and painted. He’d been adamant about making one, and was the second last person to leave the funeral before Yukio’s family.   
Or so he thought.  
Yukio stood alone in front of where her urn was placed, looking somberly at the photo that they’d placed next to the urn. Her photo was a comforting one... smiling at him as though she herself was comforting him as he stood somberly in the mausoleum. Yukio gripped his school uniform and stumbled to a prayer position, sobbing quietly. He didn’t even hear the sound of footsteps behind him.   
“Hey.” Yukio sat up quickly, wiping away any of his tears that might’ve still remained visible. He turned and saw that girl.. short black hair in a blunt hairstyle, she clutched a bouquet of flowers in her right hand, petals were already absentmindedly falling to the ground.   
“Takato-san.” Yukio mumbled as his classmate, fellow soccer team member [though on the girls team] and family friend took a few casual steps towards him.   
“These are for your mom.” She lifted the boquet in her hands, staring at them as she spoke again. “Gladiolus and Forget-me-nots. Papa forgot them in the car, and wanted me to-” Yukio scrambled to his feet, holding his hands in front of him in a panic.  
“Your dads didn’t have to ... “ Yukio spoke in a loud whisper, Kohana remaining unphased.“Please-” She almost laughed as she set the flowers on the shelf with the other things meant for his mother’s urn. “My dad kept trying to give it to yours but he comes home with the same flowers. He’s not doing well is he?” Yukio looked down at those words. He really didn’t know how his father was feeling, as the man was either not home- or locked up in his office, working. Kohana could sense this, and pouted before thinking of something.   
“Come on.” She spoke, wrapping an arm around Yukio’s shoulder. “ You’ve been here long enough, it’s getting late.” Yukio tried to shake her off of him, but the young girl wouldn’t budge, both of them were equally matched in terms of strength.   
After a bit of walking the pair had arrived in front of a 24 hour store. “Wait out here.” Kohana smiled and pointed at a bench that sat outside the store. When Yukio just stayed staring at her confused, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to sit on the bench. “I’ll be back.” Kohana waved with both hands before taking a step away. She stopped though, and turned around quickly, adding, “Don’t go anywhere.” and made a motion with both of her hands, before running into the store.  
Yukio waited outside before Kohana came back out with two bottles. She shoved one of them in his face, Yukio backing up a bit in surprise.  
“Drink it.” Kohana waved the bottle in front of Yukio. “It’s not going to hurt you. Unless you’re suddenly allergic to water.” Yukio stook the bottle from her, “I’m not allergic!” he spoke in a defensive tone, before apologizing to her in another, smaller one. Kohana grinned at him and brought her knees close to her chest. “I’m going to try to help you feel better. Not because my dads, or your dad said to or anything.. I just ... want to.” Yukio nodded along to her words, silently taking sips from his water.   
The two of them spent the evening together, Kohana trying her hardest to get Yukio in a good mood. Well, a better one, as Yukio had inherited his father’s natural stoicism. At the end of the night, they decided to go their separate ways and head home.   
“You’ll be okay to walk home right?” Kohana asked, scratching the back of her neck. Yukio nodded, holding onto the snacks they picked up, and the bottle of water he still hadn’t finished. “Good. Text me when you get home. Hopefully I’ll see you in school again soon.” Kohana walked away, turning around to wave at him with both hands, and a big smile. 

Yukio waved back, though not as with much passion, as she stepped off and onto the street that headed towards her home. Yukio couldn’t lie, she did help him feel better, just a little bit. 

> [From: Teammate Takato] I hope you got home okay. My dads would kill me if you didn’t.   
> [To: Teammate Takato] I’m fine. Got home safe. Goodnight Takato.  
> [From:Teammate Takato] ‘night, Yukio. 

* * *

> **_I forgive you, mother, I can hear you // And I long to be near you // But every road leads to an end_ **

Azami stood in the kitchen, shuffling Yukio behind him as they watched their uncle Sakoda Ken enter the house with something that might’ve resembled their father at one point. What had at one point been their father, was now a messy man that did not have that same elegance and seriousness that Yukio and Azami remembered. He was hunched over, babbling nonsensically, tripping over himself and quite visibly beyond drunk.   
This wasn’t like him. It wasn’t supposed to be like him. Azami kept his eyes firmly on Sakoda as the old friend carried Sakyo wordlessly into his bedroom.Months after the funeral, after the worst of it, and Sakyo was always out late at bars and shutting himself in at home.   
Yukio’s sobbing was the next thing he heard, the black haired boy whipping around to watch his younger brother try furiously to wipe away his sobs.   
Sakyo turned around in the hallway, something breaking through the haze of alcohol in his brain to let him know his son was hurting - was in pain. Yukio looked at his father with wide eyes.   
Those same wide eyes that his mother had. For a moment, Sakyo had thought he’d seen her again; that same expression ... but then in the next moment, she was gone. Azami studied the expression on his father’s face, ready to act if anything were to happen. Nothing did though. Sakyo simply sighed, and turned around in Sakoda’s hold- to head back into his room. Sakoda was averting his gaze from the brothers as well, on purpose even- though they weren’t sure why.  
“Come on Yukio. I’ll take you out to get some ice cream or something.” Azami laid a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder, trying to break the teenager away from the situation. He even went so far as to stand in front of him, blocking the kid’s view of their father’s subordinate heading out of Sakyo’s room. Yukio shut his eyes tightly, and after a few moments - his breathing returned to normal.   
“Mhmm. Let’s go.” Was the only thing the young boy muttered, as Azami gathered him in a hug, and they walked to the door. 

Later that night  
Yukio knew he shouldn’t be in here- his feet moving slowly and quietly as he stepped into his father’s bedroom. The air felt cold and still, like a tomb as the young teen gripped the water bottle and medicine in his hands. He knew that his father was likely going to hurt really badly in the morning, and it was him who’d often sneak into the man’s room at night and bring him water and pain relievers. His dad, uncle, and brother all didn’t know it was him- and he wanted to keep it that way.   
Yukio’s pajamas muffled the sounds of his walking well enough, as he took slow and steady steps twoards the nightstand that was on his father’s side. Even long after his wife had died, Sakyo still remained on one side of the bed- not bothering to even think of laying on the other side. Yukio bent down to place the items when-   
“Izu..mi?” Sakyo whispered groggily as Yukio tried to wrench himself away from his father’s sudden vice grip. Yukio didn’t prepare for if his father was to wake up while he was in the room. The young teen was in quite the panic, looking around him as to figure out what to do next. The bottle and medicine remained fixed in his hands.  
Sakyo moved to put his glasses on clumsily, eyes widening at the sight of his own son, who looked at him in fear. “What are ..?” he whispered, letting go of the young man’s hand. Yukio fell on his butt, and backed away from his father’s bed. Once he managed to stand back up, he’d dropped the things in his hands and ran out of the room- leaving Sakyo alone again.   
Sakyo turned the bedside light on after his son’s door closed- getting up to see what had been in Yukio’s hands. Picking up the medicine, flashes of similar past nights came through his mind. So, he thought to himself, it was him that had been giving me this... The thought made his heart tense up. Yukio had looked so terrified of him, not in the way that he’d hurt him- but rather that he was just.. scared.   
“What am I going to do?” Sakyo mumbled to himself as he set the water and medicine onto his night table. Sakyo sat on his bed and stared at them for a few moments before getting back into bed and turning off the lights. Sleep wasn’t going to come for him though -it wasn’t that easy.   
It never was.  
Sakyo laid on his back , staring up at the ceiling as he rubbed his thumb over the wedding ring from when he married Izumi. The portrait still hung in their house, both of them, a newborn Yukio and Azami in their finest clothing, looking so terribly happy. He’d never take it down, not even if he moved. “What would you think of me now.. our own children hate me.” He took a deep sigh and shot a glance at the photo of Izumi that sat on his nightstand, even now.   
“I miss you so much, but I’m scared I’m going to lose them soon.”

* * *

> _**Your apparition passes through me in the willows: // Five red hens—you’ll never see us again // You’ll never see us again** _

“Hey.” The voice came from behind Yukio, who stayed looking away from the source of the noise and out at the sea of lights that was laid out in front of him. It wasn’t his father, but rather his older brother - Azami, who sat next to him at the moment.   
A split-second later and an ice cold bottle of water was placed on the back of the young teen’s neck, causing him to squirm in surprise. “Hey!” Yukio cried out as he snatched the bottle from his brother’s hand- the older one chuckling softly before ruffling his brother’s hair. Awkwardness set in a few seconds later before Azami spoke again.  
“Dad is going crazy looking for you.” He spoke in a low and soft voice as Yukio hid his face in his arms,pulling his knees up to his chest.   
“I know.” Yukio spoke, his voice muffled through his arms. “But it’s not because he cares about me or anything. He’s probably just going to yell at me when we get back.” Yukio sighed deeply, “I want to go stay with one of my uncles.”   
Azami looked at his brother with soft eyes full of pity and sympathy - he didn’t know exactaly what was running through his brother’s mind at the moment but Azami knew that what he was thinking - wasn’t the case. The older brother wrapped his arms around Yukio, laying his head on top of him.   
“That isn’t true Yukio. Dad loves you, he’s not - he doesn’t blame you for mom’s death.” Azami spoke the words carefully- even though he knew they wouldn’t make his brother feel immediately better, it was best to let him know the truth. “Dad blames himself mostly. That’s why he’s so busy all the time, he thinks that he can work through these painful feelings he has.” Azami pulled away from Yukio as the young boy sat up.   
“Just like you think running away from home will solve everything.” He added, reaching out to poke his younger brother’s cheek. The young man moved away, and sat up a bit more- cross legged this time. Yukio looked on quizzically, trying to figure out if Azami’s words were true- or just happy platitudes designed to get him home.  
“Something told me that the two of you would be here.” Another voice - this time one that was much older and tired. Both boys turned their heads in surprise to find their father joining them on the hill. In the time since Izumi died, he’d aged a bit from the stress- his hair wasn’t as blonde, and had a considerable grey spot in the front.   
“Dad?” Yukio asked slowly, as though he was treading water. Sakyo didn’t answer- only moved to sit in between his two boys. He wasn’t in his usual clothing, but rather some dark colored lounge clothing. Sakyo didn’t look at either of his sons before he start to speak.   
“I know I haven’t been the best father to either of you these past few months.I can’t apologize properly for that. A friend of mine made me see how much I was hurting both of you. It reminded me of your mother, and how she always knew what to say- and how to help us actors work out our problems.” Azami picked at the grass listening to this. He didn’t like the things he was feeling, remembering all the times when his mother was the one helping fix problems in Mankai.   
“That person helped me. They told me to just be there for you guys, and try to help you at least. I don’t want you two to feel alone anymore.” Sakyo wrapping his arms around both of his kids startled them both, turning to find a tired but hopeful smile on their old man’s face. It would be a rough road for them, but somehow they knew they could trust their father’s words. 


End file.
